Susanoo
The Susanoo is an ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the powers of both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyō Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life. 'Overview' Weaknesses 'Development' 'Indra's Version' Indra, as the first user of the Mangekyō Sharingan, was able to use Susanoo which he could manifest in its highest form in battles against his younger brother, Ashura. 'Julian's Version' 'Shinkirō's Version' 'Madara's Version' Madara gained access to Susanoo after awakening the abilities in both of his eyes. He has demonstrated the ability to use Susanoo even without his Mangekyō Sharingan, both while having his Rinnegan activated, and while lacking any eyes after being revived. Madara's Susanoo is blue in colour and ogre-like in appearance. It has four arms, while in the anime it starts with two and can manifest an additional pair. It is able to form two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, in which case its four arms given a distinct pair for each side and distinct face for both. One has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. Madara can also manifest a lower half with legs and feet. Madara has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when its body is fully formed. Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites. It is also able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama as a ranged attack, creating a string of magatama that Madara can fire at his opponents.44 Madara has also shown the ability to combine this technique with the Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique to create a multitude of these ethereal warriors. The final form of Madara's Susanoo is an enormous construct, standing taller than the wreckage of the meteorites he summoned, with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armour with the trademark pillbox hat-like adornment on the forehead, is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armour, which seems much more fluid than that of other known Susanoo, are holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield its undulating blades.45 Also, while in this unstablised form, the two front hands always appear to be forming the Tiger hand seal. Madara's mastery over Susanoo has given him one more stage past the final form which he accesses by stabilising its chakra. In this state, the eye-holes on Susanoo's armour become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose, rather than a beak. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armour on its shoulders and waist. Madara's Susanoo also possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. The undulating blades are replaced with straight katana, which are kept sheathed inside the palms of Susanoo's back arms and wielded by its forearms. According to Madara, the offensive power of his Susanoo is comparable to that of a tailed beast. Madara has also displayed the ability to equip Susanoo onto Kurama to complement their respective defensive and offensive capabilities. Madara SusanooRibcage.jpg|Madara manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Madara SusanooIncomplete.jpg|Madara's incomplete Susanoo. Madara SusanooComplete.jpg|Madara's complete Susanoo. Madara SusanooFinal.jpg|Madara's final Susanoo stabilised. 'Itachi's Version' Itachi's Susanoo is red in colour. Of all the known Susanoo, Itachi's looks the most human-like. When seen in its complete form, it has a normal face with what resembles locks of hair framing it. The only oddity that Itachi's Susanoo displays is an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. Itachi's Susanoo has two sets of arms, which are conjoined at the elbow; the secondary arms are manifested as required. When in its final form, the armour that surrounds Itachi's Susanoo resembles a long-nosed tengu which wears a pair of magatama earrings. In its primary left hand, Itachi's Susanoo wields the Yata Mirror, a shield which is endowed with all five nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the the attack it receives, and thus, nullify it. With its right hands it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, also known as the Sakegari Longsword (iterally meaning "Sake Cutter Longsword"), and is wielded by Susanoo's primary right hand and sheathed in a sake jar held by its second right hand. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anyone it pierces, and also can cut through opponents and objects like a normal blade. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Zetsu said that the Sword of Totsuka combined with the Yata Mirror essentially made Itachi's Susanoo invincible. For longer-ranged attacks, Itachi is able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, which can be used as three chakra tomoe bound together by a single, circular thread and fired as a projectile or several tomoe strung out on a chakra string, which detach themselves and fire off individually. Itachi's Susanoo is also able to wield a sword resembling a curved dagger while in its incomplete form. Itachi SusanooRibcage.jpg|Itachi manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Itachi SusanooIncomplete.jpg|Itachi's incomplete Susanoo. Itachi SusanooComplete.jpg|Itachi's complete Susanoo. Itachi SusanooFinal.jpg|Itachi's final Susanoo. 'Zacha's Version' 'Crystal's Version' 'Sasuke's Version' Sasuke's Susanoo is purple in colour. Sasuke's development of Susanoo is marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Susanoo grows in power. His Susanoo is, accordingly, noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's. In both its incomplete and complete forms, it has a more demonic appearance in contrast to Itachi's, which has a more "human-like" appearance, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. Much like Itachi's variation, Sasuke's Susanoo has two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and one left arm, although it is also able to form a second left arm as needed. In its final form, Sasuke's Susanoo is surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood, as opposed to the straight teeth of Itachi's Susanoo, and wears magatama earrings. Since first entering its incomplete form, Sasuke's Susanoo is able to manifest a sword, which it wields in its left hand. After entering its complete form, Susanoo wields a bow in its left hand and an orb that is able to produce arrows for use with said bow in its second right hand. In its final stage, Susanoo's orb is made up of the black flames of Amaterasu, which Sasuke is able to manipulate into various forms using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, and its bow grows in size and takes on a more shield-like appearance. Sasuke's Susanoo has demonstrated the ability to wield its orb of black flames regardless of which stage it is in. After Sasuke gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the layer of armour worn by Susanoo's final form changed in appearance. The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, giving it an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand gained additional plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off, and the armour itself became more ghastly in appearance. Sasuke has since demonstrated several uses for his Susanoo's orb of black flames, including forming a blade in Susanoo's primary right hand, which can be used to stab his targets and set them ablaze, and forming arrows which can be utilised with Susanoo's bow. Sasuke can also produce tomoe-shaped projectiles from the orb to set his opponents on fire from a distance. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure a complete Susanoo with a lower half. Sasuke was also able to use the senjutsu chakra Jūgo generated via Sage Transformation to enhance his Susanoo with natural energy, temporarily creating markings reminiscent of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. In its stabilised final form, Sasuke's Susanoo is an enormous winged construct which is capable of flight. In this state, Susanoo is clad in armour akin to a samurai. It has a long tengu nose, more accentuated eye-holes, a slit stretching across the mouth and three gaps on each side of the cheek. It also wears robes, thick boots and body armour on its shoulders, chest, and waist. It wields two katana, which were able to slice through satellites formed by Chibaku Tensei with ease. Sasuke was able to equip his stabilised Susanoo into armour for Naruto Uzumaki's Sage Tailed Beast Mode. In that state, his Susanoo wielded a plated sword which was able to cut through even the famed Sword of Nunoboko. Sasuke SusanooRibcage.jpg|Sasuke manifesting Susanoo's ribcage. Sasuke SusanooIncomplete.jpg|Sasuke's incomplete Susanoo. Sasuke SusanooComplete.jpg|Sasuke's complete Susanoo. Sasuke SusanooFinal.jpg|Sasuke's final Susanoo stabilised. 'Inobi's Version' 'Weaponry' 'Trivia' Category:Jutsu